Keep Holding On
by Bubblebaer
Summary: Sam hat kurz nach den Sommerferien Lima verlassen um mit seiner Familie nach Kentucky zu ziehen, dabei hat er alles hinter sich lassen müssen, ein Mädchen, den Glee Club und alle seine Freunde. Das stimmt ihn ziemlich unglücklich, jedoch nicht so sehr wie das Kontaktverbot von Mercedes, wo er doch an nichts anderes als an sie denken kann...
1. I cant go back

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did!

* * *

**I can't go back**

**A samcedes Story – Kapitel I**

Vier Worte begleiteten ihn seit Wochen. Vier einschlägige und doch gleichzeitig grausame Worte. Worte die er träumte und wie schwarze Gewitterwolken über ihm hingen. So simple und einfach: Es war einfach unfair. Klar, unterstützte er seine Eltern und zwar immer, es gab keinen Moment in dem sie nicht an erster Stelle standen und doch war es schwer so erwachsen zu sein. Immer musste er sich um seine Geschwister kümmern und die Familie finanziell mit kleinen Jobs unterstützen. Er beschwerte sich nie über einen Umzug oder sonstige Opfer die er bringen musste, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Er war Teil einer zweiten Familie geworden und diese zu verlassen schmerzte mehr, als er zugab. Selbst nach zwei Monaten fühlte er sich noch immer aus seiner Heimat gerissen und in einen Pool mit fremden Menschen geworfen. In der Schule fand er sich ziemlich schlecht ein und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er den Glee Club vermisste. Es lag an dieser einen speziellen Person an die er ununterbrochen denken musste und er wusste selbst nicht wann es passiert war. Sam war schon längst über den Punkt hinaus an dem er sich stetig fragte, wann es ihn so richtig erwischte. Er konnte nur vermuten und jede weitere Vermutung brachte ihn dazu erneut darüber nachzudenken, was aus ihnen geworden wäre, wenn er nicht nach Kentucky hätte ziehen müssen. Den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe des Schulbusses lehnend seufzte er. Dabei ignorierte der Blonde auch seinen neu gewonnen Freund, der neben ihm saß und nach eigener Aussage Stanley hieß. Wer hieß schon Stanley? Doch damit diese Frage gar nicht aufkam, zumindest vermutete das Sam, wies er ihn direkt an ihn einfach kurz Lenny zu nennen. Sam hörte die meiste Zeit nicht zu, wenn dieser redete. Er war ein echter Wasserfall und in manchen kurzen Momenten überlegte sich Sam ernsthaft, ob Lenny vielleicht kein Junge war. Jedoch waren das die schwachen Momente, in denen in ihm der alte Sam durchkam, derjenige der oberflächlich war und Vourteile genoss. Doch dieser Junge existierte im Grund gar nicht mehr und das alles verdankte er der McKinley Higschoool. Einer Schule in der er erneut der neue Junge war und sich einfinden musste, was sich als schwieriger als gedacht herausstellte. Wie eigentlich in jeder Highschool war es auch hier wichtig im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und verdammt ja, als Sam dort ankam wollte er zu gerne zu den Beliebten gehörten. Das bedeutete, man war jemand, mit Namen und Ansehen. Daran war nichts falsch, nachdem er Jahre lang auf einer Jungenschule verbrachte. Daher schloss er sich auch dem Football Team an, doch rechnete er nicht mit Finn Hudson den bis dahin beliebten Quarterback des Teams. Finn war nämlich durchaus mehr und öffnete Sam ohne Zweifel die Augen für das wichtige im Leben und das war sicher nicht auf der Beliebtheitsskala nach oben zu tendieren. Eine Lektion die er nicht beim ersten Anstuppsen lernte und doch letztendlich lebte. Sam vermisste Finn und den Rest des Glee Clubs und wie.

„Also gehst du nach rechts und dann nach links und anschließend… Ey Sam, hörst du mir zu?" Stanley klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Wie es Sam hasste, schon jetzt.

„Dude, du redest mehr als meine kleine Schwester und meine Mutter zusammen.", antwortete er etwas ruppig, was jedoch den Jungen neben ihn keineswegs stoppte einfach weiter zu reden.

In manchen Momenten konnte Sam schwören, dass er ihn an Kurt Hummel erinnerte, den einzigen Jungen der eigentlich mehr Mädchen war. Nicht, dass er nicht auch knallhart sein konnte, doch er fühlte sich schon immer bei den Mädchen wohler, was Sam immer ohne Zweifel auf seine sexuelle Orientierung schob. Auch Toleranz lehrte man ihm in der McKinley Higschool. Wieder fielen ihm die vier Worte ein, die ihm seit ihrem Umzug durch den Kopf schwirrten: _Es war einfach unfair._

„Du weißt doch jetzt wo der Squeezeshack ist." Stanley versuchte ihn dazu zu bewegen ihm zuzuhören, doch schließlich gab er es auf, als Sam erneut seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen ließ und sich wünschte nicht in diesem dämlichen Schulbuss zu sitzen und wieder in Ohio zu sein, vor allem vermisste er Mercedes, die Diva des Glee Clubs. Sam erinnerte sich genau daran, als ihn Rachel – shining Star – Berry ins Auditorium bestellte um ihn dort zu treffen. Ohne scheiß, er war schon verängstigt sie würde ihm um ein Date bitten umso mehr beruhigte ihn die Anwesenheit von Mercedes. Schließlich gefragt zu werden, ob er sie zum Ball ausführen wurde, war für Sam wie ein unerfüllter Traum. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit Rachel und Mercedes, aber mit zwei Mädchen zum Ball zu gehen, war wohl mehr als jeder andere Junge jemals bekommen würde. Doch er konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihn schwer störte, dass Jesse dazustieß und ihm schließlich Rachel abnahm. Das brachte auch Zeit um mit Mercedes zu sprechen und Sam musste sich selbst an diesem Abend eingestehen, dass er verdammt wenig Zeit mit der jungen Frau verbrachte. Sie waren zwar befreundet und verstanden sich gut, aber er kannte sie nicht wirklich. Das machte den Abend erst so richtig interessant. Sam seufzte erneut. Verdammt war ihre Abmachung, dass sie keinen Kontakt hielten. Er vermisste es ihr zu schreiben und wenn es nur ein idiotischer Smilie war. Schließlich stoppte endlich der Schulbus und Sam stieg aus um festzustellen, dass er sich immer noch fremd fühlte, nach fast zwei Monaten. Das war einfach nicht sein zu Hause und er bezweifelte schwer, dass Kentucky noch irgendwann sein zu Hause werden würde.

„Kommst du Sam?", fragte Stanley und Sam nickte, ehe er aufstand, sich seine Tasche lässig um die Schulter hing und langsam aus dem Schulbus schlurfte.

Er wollte unbedingt zurück nach Lima und er hasste es genau in diesem Augenblick sich seiner Familie so verpflichtet zu fühlen. Erneut dachte er einfach nur _Das ist einfach unfair._

* * *

Das war definitiv der beste Sommer ihres Lebens und zugleich der Traurigste. Mercedes wachte, mit einem gewissen Kribbeln im Bauch auf, welches sie immer zu Schulanfang spürte. Obwohl es dieses Mal anders war, sie startete das erste Mal nicht alleine ins neue Schuljahr und das war das beste Gefühl überhaupt. Natürlich beging sie schon das letzte Schuljahr nicht alleine, sie hatte ja Kurt, Rachel und die Anderen, aber das war ihr Abschlussjahr und es als vergebene Frau zu beginnen war ein fantastisches Gefühl, wäre da nur nicht immer diese Kleinigkeit, die sie störte. Doch davon ließ sie sich den Schulanfang nicht versauen. Ganz im Gegenteil sie schob dieses kleine völlig unbedeutende Detail einfach in den Hintergrund. Sie würde ihn nie mehr sehen und das bedeutete für sie, dass sie sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen musste. Er war weg und ihre Zeit zusammen war nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung, eine wunderschöne, das gab sie zu, aber eben nur eine Erinnerung. Mercedes war jetzt mit Shane zusammen und das bedeutete, dass sie ihn endlich vergessen musste. Warum musste es nur so verdammt schwer sein? Sie fragte sich öfters ob es sein Lächeln war, die vollen Lippen oder einfach seine grünen – für sie magischen – Augen, die sie einfach nicht los ließen. Mercedes wusste es nicht und vielleicht war es auch das, was sie unbewusst so quälte. Noch dazu war es kein gutes Gefühl mit Shane zusammen zu sein und ständig an Sam denken zu müssen. Sam Evans einen Jungen von dem sie niemals glaubte, dass er auf Charakter mehr Wert legte als auf Aussehen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie sogar er verarschte sie nur.

Damals beim Abschlussball war sie ziemlich frustriert. Sie war wunderschön, davon war sie überzeugt und doch fand sie keine Verabredung oder eher gesagt, niemand fragte sie. Die Schülerin war sogar so deprimiert, dass sie entschied gar nicht hinzugehen und da kam Rachel. Rachel Berry, die eigentlich immer nur ein Auge für sich selbst hatte, doch dieses Mal war es anders, sie hatte eine Idee und diese beinhaltete Sam. Mercedes musste zugeben, dass sie schon immer irgendwie für den Blonden schwärmte und wahrscheinlich tat das die gesamte McKinley High, also war es nichts wofür man sich schämen musste. Als er zustimmte freute sie sich total, zumal es auch kein Date war. Es war lediglich ein schöner Abend zu dritt, dass schließlich Jesse dazu stieß machte es für Mercedes nicht unbedingt unangenehmer. Sie und Sam kamen das erste Mal so richtig zum Reden und Mercedes merkte schnell, dass sie gar nicht wusste wie sehr er auf Avatar stand oder auf Comics. Er war ein Nerd und das verbarg er bis dahin ziemlich gekonnt. Mercedes fand es irgendwie süß und auch erschreckend.

„Mercedes, hallo, jemand zu Hause?" Kurt fuchtelte wie wild mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen herum, doch sie nahm es gar nicht wahr, völlig weggetreten von den Gedanken an Sam und den längst vergangenen Ballabend.

„Sie ist konzentriert Kurt, lass sie zufrieden.", fuhr ihn Rachel an und schlug seine Hand weg. Sie hob kurz darauf ihre und stierte nach vorne, wo Mr. Shue stand und nach einer Idee für das wöchentliche Thema fragte.

„Wenn ich darf?" Noch bevor überhaupt jemand widersprechen konnte, fuhr Rachel schon fort. „Ich denke wir sind alle einer Meinung…" Ein Schnauben war zu hören, dass durch den Chorraum ging. Rachel ignorierte das wie immer, wenn die Anderen nicht ihrer Meinung waren.

„..., dass es nur vernünftig ist endlich mal Musicals auf die Liste zu nehmen, so etwas wie Cats."

„Geht es da um Katzen?", fragte Finn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Rachel nickte und verdrehte kurz die Augen, ehe sie unbeirrt fortfuhr.

„Oder Phantom der Oper." Sie grinste begeistert, während sie aufstand und sich vor die Klasse stellte. Sich in den Vordergrund zu spielen lag der Schülerin eindeutig, während alle anderen in Gemurmel ausbrachen.

„Tanz der Vampire."

Endlich wachte Mercedes aus ihrer Trance und den Gedanken an Sam auf und fuhr Rachel direkt in ruppigen Ton an. „Zur Hölle mit deinen Ideen. Keiner hier hat Lust auf eine Rachel-Musical-Show."

Rachel blickte sie etwas beleidigt an und setzte sich schließlich wieder neben Finn, wo sie seine Hand nahm und ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Mercedes dagegen seufzte. Was auch immer zwischen ihr und Sam war, es war vorbei. Er war weg in Kentucky und sie war hier in Ohio. Es standen die Chancen ziemlich gut, dass sie ihn nie mehr sah. Noch dazu war sie selbst schuld, sie wollte, dass sie den Kontakt abbrachen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher nicht damit leben zu können nur mit ihm zu telefonieren oder ihm über Facebook zu schreiben, sie konnte nicht damit leben zu wissen, dass er dort vielleicht ein Mädchen traf, das er lieber mochte als sie und sie schlussendlich vergaß. Um dem vorzubeugen entschied sie sich den Kontakt abbrechen zu wollen und schließlich fand sie auch Shane. Es gab keinen Grund sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen, auch wenn ihr Herz das anders sah. Sie wusste mit Vernunft konnte sie dagegen kämpfen und das würde sie.

Rachel sprang unverblümt auf und schmiss noch die Idee ‚Barbara Streisand' in den Raum, als alle lauthals in Protesten ausbrachen. Ihr Lehrer unterbrach das, indem er sie anwies sich etwas auszudenken bis zum darauffolgenden Tag, ehe es auch schon klingelte und sich damit das Ende der Stunde ankündigte. Mercedes schnappte sich ihre Tasche, sowie ein paar Bücher für kommende Unterrichtsfächer und verließ den Chorraum, wo Shane schon auf sie wartete.

„Hey Babe, fertig?" Mercedes nickte und lächelte ihn liebenswürdig an, ehe sie seine Hand nahm, die viel rauer als Sams war und mit ihm zur nächsten Stunde lief. Wieso musste sie nur ständig an Sam denken, wenn sie das doch nur stoppen könnte. Mercedes seufzte.

„Alles okay.", fragte sie Shane mit einem Seitenblick, woraufhin Mercedes mit dem Kopf nickte. Er wusste nichts von Sam und dabei sollte es auch bleiben, denn sie schlug sich den blonden Schüler aus dem Kopf oder zumindest versuchte sie es krampfhaft.


	2. I learned to live half alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I wish I did!

* * *

**I learned to live half alive**

**A samcedes Story – Kapitel II**

"Hey Sam" Sam nickte der jungen Rothaarigen zu.

Sie war in seiner Klasse und ziemlich freundlich. Stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie Samantha hieß und ebenfalls die Abkürzung natürlich Sam war. Das sorgte anfangs für ein paar verwirrende Momente und doch schlussendlich zu ein paar lustigen Augenblicken. Sam fühlte sich dennoch fremd auf der Hills High. Obwohl seine neue Heimat Park Hills gerade mal vier Stunden von Lima entfernt lag, fühlte er sich als wäre er tausende von Meilen entfernt und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Sam versuchte trotzdem nicht allzu deprimiert zu sein. Er hatte Erfahrung damit der „Neue" zu sein und er wollte auf keinen Fall einen Ruf weghaben, der ihm Freundschaften verbaute. Zwar wollte er nicht daran denken, aber irgendwann würde er sich damit abfinden müssen, dass er in Park Hills festsaß. Sein Vater hatte immerhin einen festen Job, der auch noch relativ gut bezahlt war und das bedeutete für den Blonden, dass es keine Aussicht auf eine Rückkehr nach Lima gab. Er hasste es in diesem Augenblick, dass sie in Lima alles verloren. Sam erinnerte sich genau daran, als Quinn ihn unterstütze und anschließend Kurt. Wie sie ihm alle halfen und doch gegenüber den anderen auf der Schule kein Wort darüber verloren. Sie alle waren ihm eine Stütze in den wohl schlimmsten Monaten seines Lebens. Verdammt, wie er sie alle vermisste. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er wieder die McKinley High verlassen würde, hätte er sich doch nie mit allen angefreundet. Sam bereute es trotzdem keine Sekunde. Sie waren alle verrückt und er passte in den verrückten Haufen ziemlich gut hinein.

Das war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb er eine Chance im Footballteam mitzuwirken nicht annehmen konnte. Die Jungs waren alle ziemlich aufgeblasen und arrogant, sie hielten sich für die Größten. Sam sah es ihnen nicht nur an, sondern erfuhr es am ersten Tag am eigenen Leib. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb er sich seine Justin Bieber Gedächtnisfrisur abschnitt und jetzt einen viel kürzeren Blondschopf aufweisen konnte und einen Pony der bei weitem nicht so tief ins Gesicht hing. Sich die hässliche Version von Justin Bieber nennen zu lassen, gefiel dem jungen Mann nicht. Er selbst besaß schließlich etwas Stolz.

Er kam sich wirklich vor, als müsse er jetzt wieder von vorne beginnen und das wollte er einfach nicht. Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen, als er sich gegen seinen Spind lehnte und die Bücher, die er am heutigen Tag nicht brauchte einräumte. Wenn das so weiter ging und er sich wie ein Korn Mais in einem Reissack fühlte, würde er seine Eltern fragen ob er das letzte Jahr nicht einfach sausen lassen konnte. Immerhin war es doch ohne Abschluss gar nicht so dramatisch, jetzt fand er auch schon Arbeit und ohne Abschluss war das sicher kein Problem. Sam war sowieso nicht der Beste in der Schule und obwohl er mittlerweile sein kleines Legasthenie Problem so halbwegs in den Griff bekam, war es doch einfach nicht nötig sich weiter zu quälen. Ob seine Eltern auch einmal darüber nachdachten, dass sie ihm jedes Mal solche Qualen zumuteten? Andererseits wie sollten sie es auch wissen, Sam erzählte es ihnen nicht. So ein vorbildlicher guter Sohn war er, stand hinter seiner Familie. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch für sie von der Brücke springen, wenn dadurch ihr Leben einfacher werden würde. Wem machte Sam etwas vor, er konnte seiner Familie niemals böse dafür sein, dass sie eine ziemlich logische Entscheidung trafen, zumal seine Geschwister ebenfalls ein Faktor der Entscheidung waren. Wie konnte er so arrogant sein und darüber nachdenken ihnen das vorzuwerfen? Sam schloss den Spint und ließ seinen Kopf dagegen rauschen, sodass ein ‚klonk' zu hören war.

„Das Schuleigentum zu beschädigen kostet einen Nachmittag nachsitzen und ein paar Sozialstunden beim Hausmeister." Sam seufzte und war schon bereit dazu den Klugscheißer, wer auch immer es war in die Parade zu fahren, als er seinen Kopf etwas nach links neigte und ein bekanntes Gesicht erhaschte.

„Stan.", meinte er schmunzelnd.

„Ich bevorzuge Lenny, aber auch schön dich zu sehen. Schlechter Morgen?"

„Scheint so.", grummelte Sam.

„Wow, ist auch irgendwo in dir Lebensfreude?" Lenny kicherte etwas und klopfte Sam freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Gott, wie er es hasste, wenn er das machte.

„Hmm…" Lenny kicherte erneut.

„Gesprächig ist er heute auch noch. Ich streich mir das im Kalender an und notiere mir dazu, endlich redet mal Sam mehr als zwei Wörter." Erneut lachte der Junge.

„Du solltest Komiker werden.", meinte Sam tonlos und musterte den jungen Mann.

Er war schlank und hochgewachsen, seine Augen standen dicht zusammen und in seinen braunen Augen saß stets der Schalk und pure Lebensfreude. Sam wusste eigentlich gar nicht so genau, warum er sich überhaupt mit ihm anfreundete, vielleicht einfach, weil er so nett und freundlich war, als sich Sam hoffnungslos in den Gängen der Hills High verlief. Er war vorurteilslos auf ihn zugegangen und bisher durfte er sich auch noch kein Kommentar über seine großen Lippen anhören. Dabei dachte er automatisch an Santana die es liebte diese zu kommentieren, allgemeinen seinen großen Mund. Automatisch schlich sich doch noch ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Oh mein Gott, ich bekomme einen Herzinfarkt, hast du grad gelächelt?", fragte Lenny völlig aus dem Häuschen. „Er kann Lächeln, das ist wirklich eine Sensation." Sam grinste noch breiter.

„Halt die Klappe.", fuhr er ihn an und grinste dabei jedoch breit. Er war wirklich verrückt und irgendwie war Sam doch froh wenigstens eine Person gefunden zu haben, die ihn anscheinend mochte.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt welche Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist, bevor du her gekommen bist?", fragte sein Mitschüler neugierig und Sam's Lächeln erstarb. Sofort musste er an Mercedes denken und an den Moment indem er ihr gestand, dass seine Familie nach Kentucky ziehen würden.

„_Wann Sam?", fragte sie mit großen Augen und blickte ihn von der Seite an. _

_Gerade waren sie noch eng aneinander auf die Couch gekuschelt, ehe Sam unverwandt mit dieser Bombe herausplatzte. Schon seit Tagen überlegte er, wie er es ihr am Besten beibrachte. Es war so unfair, kurz nachdem er endlich mit der Frau zusammen war, die sein Herz höher schlagen ließ und das nur bei dem bloßen Gedanken an sie. In ihrer Nähe fühlte er sich immer befreit und vollkommen er selbst. Welches Mädchen würde sich schon fünf Mal Avatar freiwillig mit ihm ansehen. Ihr großes Herz hatte ihn am Abschlussball einfach erwischt und seitdem konnte er nicht mehr aufhören an sie zu denken. Doch das machte es umso schwieriger ihr die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass er sie verlassen musste. Es war schließlich nicht verhandelbar und so platzte er mit dieser Nachricht während einer ihrer Lieblingsfilme auf einmal plötzlich heraus und ihre Reaktion war noch schlimmer als erwartete. Erst brachte sie etwas Raum zwischen sie und dann starrte sie ihn mit diesen großen schokoladenbraunen Augen an. Sam räusperte sich. _

„_Nächste Woche.", gestand er kleinlaut. _

„_Nächste Woche?", fragte sie schockiert und ihre Stimme rutschte eine Oktave höher. „Wie lange weißt du das schon?" Sam seufzte. Egal wie sehr er sich wünschte, sie hätte das nicht gefragt, kam er doch dieser bestimmten Frage nicht aus. Sam nahm ihre Hand in seine und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken. Er liebte ihre weiche Haut und ihre sanften Hände._

„_Eine Weile.", gestand er und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände zitterten ganz leicht. Er wusste selbst, dass er es ihr längst hätte sagen müssen. Mercedes sah das anscheinend ebenfalls so. _

„_Wie lange Samuel?", fragte sie etwas ruppiger. _

„_Ungefähr, um…, zwei Wochen." Mercedes stand abrupt auf und starrte ihn an. _

„_Zwei Wochen? Zwei Wochen und du hast keinen Ton gesagt." Sam tat es ihr nach und stand auf und schluckte, als er ihr verletztes Gesicht sah. Sam seufzte. Er wusste, dass sie so reagieren würde, daher wollte er es ihr nicht sagen. Wie genau er es sich stattdessen vorstellten konnte er nicht einmal ansatzweise sagen._

„_Baby bitte, ich wollte-„_

„_Was? Einfach abhauen und dann eine SMS schreiben ‚Hey Cedes bin jetzt in Kentucky', oder was?", unterbrach sie ihn sarkastisch und mit leicht hysterischem Unterton. Sam fühlte sich so verdammt hilflos, dass er einen langen Schritt auf sie zumachte und mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht umrahmte. Aus Trotz sah sie ihn nicht an und Sam musste zugeben, er fand sie extrem süß, wenn sie so war. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihrem Ärger Luft machte. Es gab keinen Moment in dem sie süßer aussah, als, wenn sie stinksauer war. Doch das hier war kein Grund sauer zu sein, zumindest nicht auf ihn. Sam blickte sie an und spürte wie sein Herz ein schnelleres Tempo annahm. _

„_Mercedes schau mich an, bitte.", flüsterte er und küsste sie einfach frech auf die Nase, woraufhin sie ihn mit großen Augen ansah und ein leichtes Lächeln sich auf ihren Lippen bildete. _

„_Es tut mir leid, okay?", flüsterte er und blickte ihr in die Augen. Er spürte, dass sie nachgab, doch er wollte es ganz klar stellen. _

„_Ich wollte es dir sagen, ich wusste nur nicht wie und wann." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe immer versucht den richtigen Moment abzuwarten, aber der kam einfach nicht.", flüsterte er weiter und sah wie sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen füllten. Jetzt verrauchte ihre Wut und Sam spürte ein Stechen im Herzen, als sich die erste Träne über ihre Wange schlängelte. Noch immer hielt er ihr Gesicht sanft in den Händen und strich ihr liebevoll mit dem Daumen die Träne weg. _

„_Ich… Sam du kannst nicht gehen." Er unterdrückte den Drang zu schreien, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck brach ihm das Herz. Nicht in tausend Jahren wollte er gehen, aber er musste. _

„_Das liegt nicht in meiner Entscheidung." Sam hasste es so vernünftig zu sein, so erwachsen. In den letzten Monaten musste er erwachsener werden und mit der Situation seiner Familie umgehen zu können. Schließlich lag es auch in seiner Hand sich um seine Geschwister zu kümmern und um den Haushalt, während seine Eltern krampfhaft ihren Nebenjobs nachgingen um irgendwie Geld zu beschaffen, damit sie wenigstens etwas zu essen hatten, wenn schon kein Dach über den Kopf. Sam schluckte. Verdammt er wollte nicht erwachsen sein, er wollte ihr sagen, dass er seine Eltern anflehen würde ihn nicht zwingen zu gehen, aber er würde Mercedes lügen. Auf keinen Fall konnte er das tun. Zu sehr wusste er, dass es seine Eltern umbringen würde, wenn sie ihn auf die harte Tour zwingen mussten. _

„_Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.", flüsterte sie und es war kaum zu überhören, dass ihre Stimme brüchiger würde. Die nächste Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über Mercedes Wange und Sam küsste sie dieses Mal sanft weg. Seine Augen suchten wieder die seiner Freundin, ehe er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte, sodass kaum noch ein Blatt zwischen sie passte. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr sanft eine verirrte Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht, während die andere noch immer auf ihrer Wange lag und diese mit dem Daumen liebkoste. _

„_Ich will auch nicht gehen.", sagte er leise. „Wie könnte ich das wollen, wo ich dich jetzt habe.", flüsterte er weiter und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er schloss dabei die Augen und genoss die Nähe zu der jungen Frau. Wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, dass er einmal für Mercedes Jones so viel fühlen würde, hätte er diesen für verrückt gehalten. Nicht, weil sie es nicht Wert war geliebt zu werden, sondern, weil sie nie auch nur irgendwelche Zeichen gab, dass sie interessiert war und Sam sie bisher nie in diesem Licht sah. Doch jetzt, konnte er sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen wie er all die Monate in ihr nur eine Freundin sehen konnte. Verdammt, warum musste es ausgerechnet jetzt passieren? Wieso nicht schon vor Monaten, dann hätten sie mehr voneinander gehabt. Sam seufzte leise und öffnete die Augen wieder. Mercedes hatte auch ihre Augen geschlossen und dabei rannen die Tränen still ihre Wangen hinunter und tropfte ihr aufs Oberteil. Sam spürte einen erneuten stechenden Schmerz in der Brustgegend und hasst sich dafür, sie zum Weinen zu bringen. _

„_Es tut mir so leid.", flüsterte er ihr entgegen, während sie noch immer die Augen geschlossen hielt. Sam fuhr ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange. _

„_Öffne die Augen Baby, bitte.", flüsterte er weiter und spürte wie sich ihm die Brust zusammenschnürte, als sie noch immer krampfhaft und angestrengt, was man ihr ansah, die Augen geschlossen hielt. _

„_Bitte.", setzte er nach und küsste sie nochmals auf die Nasenspitze, ehe er seine Hand sinken ließ und die Arme um sie schlang. Er drückte sie an sich und strich ihr sanft übers Haar, sie begann heftig zu zittern und weinte an seine Brust. Sam küsste sie aufs Haar und sog den Geruch von Lavendel mit einem leichten Lächeln ein. Gott, er würde sie vermissen, ihr Lächeln, ihren Duft, einfach alles an ihr. Sam spürte wie ihm selbst eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief und er wünschte sich so sehr, dass es sich seine Eltern vielleicht doch noch überlegten. _

„Sam, Sam? Hey! Hallo! Sam!" Lenny fuchtelte wild mit der Hand vor seinen Augen herum, was Sam gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm, ehe dieser begann ihn heftig zu schütteln und Sam fluchte.

„Was soll der Scheiß?", fuhr er ihn an und funkelte ihm wild mit den Augen entgegen.

„Wo warst du denn gerade? Ich habe dich etwas gefragt.", entgegnete Lenny mit leicht verwirrten Gesichtausdruck.

„Und das wäre?", fragte Sam gelangweilt und setzte den Weg zur ersten Stunde des Tages fort, Mathe, nicht unbedingt geliebt, aber immerhin gar nicht schlecht. Es war so anstrengend, dass es ihn wenigstens ablenkte.

„Ich meinte, warum du eine Trauermine hast? Welche Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist? Was ist passiert, dass du aussiehst wie drei Tage Regenwetter? Wer hat dir die Suppe versalzen?" Sam blickte ihn von der Seite an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gar nichts."

„Gar nichts. Hmmm…, okay." Du hast also angeborene schlechte Laune. Wer's glaubt wird selig. Ich verrate dir etwas Sam Evans, es gibt Dinge die nicht angeboren sind und rate Mal, schlechte Laune gehört zu diesen nicht angeborenen Dingen.", meinte Lenny in etwas strengerem Ton.

Er wollte sich nicht aufdrängen, aber er konnte auch nicht länger mit ansehen wie er litt. Ein Blinder sah, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Darüber zu reden half, zumindest Stanley und daher versuchte er Sam dazuzubringen darüber zu reden, auch, wenn dieser noch nicht so richtig wollte.

Sam seufzte, auch wenn er die Hilfe des Jungen zu schätzen wusste, er wollte nicht darüber reden mit einem Menschen den er gerade mal ein paar Monate kannte.

„Wusstest du, dass statistisch gesehen ungefähr 50 % der Schüler an einer Highschool unglücklich sind. Verursacher sind meistens gescheiterte Beziehungen." Lenny fuhr unbeirrt fort. Es gab sicher niemanden der einfach weiter redete, wenn sein Gesprächspartner eigentlich keine Lust auf ein Gespräch hatte. Sam ignorierte ihn oder versuchte es zumindest, während sie zur Unterrichtsstunde liefen.

„88 % aller Schüler, die die Schule wechseln sind ziemlich schlecht gelaunt, weil sie ihre Freunde hinter sich lassen musste und meistens von ihren Eltern zum Umzug gezwungen wurden. 20 % davon hatten eine Freundin an der alten Schule, weshalb sie so richtig deprimiert sind." Sam schnaubte.

„Aha!", rief Lenny aus. Sam warf ihm einen bissigen Seitenblick zu.

„Das hast du dir doch gerade eben ausgedacht.", beschuldigte ihn der Blonde mit einem misstrauischem Blick.

„Nein, wirklich das steht in der Vanity Fair oder war es die Cosmopoliton?" _Also doch ein zweiter Kurt Hummel._, dachte sich Sam belustigt.

„Glaube keiner Statistik, die du nicht-„ Weiter kam der junge Mann jedoch nicht, ehe er unterbrochen wurde.

„Selbst gefälscht hast? Bullshit." Sam blieb abrupt stehen und starrte den Jungen an. Das war das erste Mal, dass er von ihm solch ein Schimpfwort hörte.

„Hartes Wort für solch weiche Masse wie dich.", meinte Sam genervt. Er war so kurz davor ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen, weil es ihn nervte so bedrängt zu werden.

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment.", sagte Lenny spitzbübisch.

Sam fuhr sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht und fluchte leise. Das konnte doch kaum wahr sein, er ließ sich auch wirklich nicht abschütteln. Vielleicht war es jedoch auch ganz gut und Sam wusste es einfach nicht zu schätzen, weshalb er schließlich seufzend aufgab. Doch gerade als er sagen wollte, dass es um ein Mädchen ging, läutete es zur ersten Stunde.

„Schade, dann müssen wir das wohl verschieben.", meinte Sam sarkastisch und ging ins Klassenzimmer. Er ignorierte Lenny der ihn einen ‚Arsch' nannte, was er, wie sich Sam sicher war, nicht unbedingt als gemeine Beleidigung meinte.


End file.
